El poder del licor
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Isshin era un padre ejemplar. Y como todo buen padre, debía enseñar a su primogénito los peligros de las tentaciones adolescentes. Para ello, requería de la participación de cierta morena de ojos violáceos. Pero también del fuerte efecto del alcohol.


¡Hola! Aquí traigo un pequeño fic casi viñeta pero que alcanzó a ser one-shot C: Me divertí escribiéndolo, ¡con la esperanza de causar alguna risa de quien lo lea!

El arrebato de escribir algo así nació tan espontaneo como se escribió, así que espero sea del agrado de quien guste de leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>El poder del licor<strong>

Isshin Kurosaki es un hombre comprensivo y alegre. Pero también era muy persistente. Prueba de ello lo demostraba su título de médico. Además de la intensa crianza que les inculcaba a sus jóvenes hijos; enseñándoles siempre con mano dura, al menos en el caso de su hijo mayor, a defenderse de los obstáculos de la vida.

Sin embargo, como todo buen padre, deseaba la felicidad de sus hijos.

Por ello se había embarcado en la importante tarea de encaminar a su hijo correctamente en la vida adulta, asegurando una hermosa doncella para permanecer al lado del muchacho. Por supuesto, claro está que sus hijas aún usaban pañales y no era la etapa adecuada en sus vidas para aceptarles pretendientes. No obstante, ese era caso ajeno a su objetivo.

También era deber de un padre llevar a su hijo por una vida sana y enseñarle a resistir a las tentaciones. Y es por eso mismo que le había dado permiso a su hijo, no obligado porque es importante que sus retoños tomen decisiones propias, para invitar a sus amigos a una junta sana en su casa el fin de semana a las una de la madrugada.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Reacciona! —chilló una menuda morena, con el rostro ruborizado y zamarreando nada sutilmente al joven de cabellera anaranjada, que se encontraba con la cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—¡Qué quieres! —se zafó el chico, apuntando con un dedo acusador a la shinigami, mientras que inconscientemente se tambaleaba hacia un lado, hasta quedar tumbado de costado en el piso.

La morena lo observó por un instante para posteriormente estallar en carcajadas.

Por supuesto, como el buen padre que era Isshin, se había encargado de que su estimado hijo y sus jóvenes amigos se enfrentaran al siempre amigo y querido sake. Obviamente, él no le había cambiado los vasos de sus refrescos por aquél alcohol característico de su país, simplemente se encargaba de educar adecuadamente a su hijo enseñándole los peligros de la adolescencia.

Y ahora mismo, desde el lugar estratégico del hombre con los pantalones de corazones, podía observar que los únicos "en pie" eran su primogénito y la joven Kuchiki. Los demás, por otro lado, estaban tumbados en el suelo durmiendo profundamente. Mientras vasos vacios y jarrones descansaban sobre la mesa.

Lamentó no tener una cámara para fotografiar a Ishida y después regalarle la fotografía a su amigo Ryuuken como símbolo fraterno.

—¡Oh! —dejó escapar el Kurosaki mayor, cuando observó cómo la pequeña morena se tumbaba con sutileza junto a su hijo, apoyando sus brazos en el suelo y sobre ellos apoyando su mentón. A centímetros del rostro de su hijo.

—Ichigo… —murmuró Rukia.

Desde el ángulo en que se encontraba Isshin, sólo podía apreciar que su hijo se mantenía quieto ante la cercanía de la morena. Cruzando los dedos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperó expectante a que sucediera algo.

—¡No! ¡No, Rukia! —alegó el shinigami sustituto— ¡De… déjame! —decía torpemente producto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Isshin aguantó las lágrimas y ahogó un grito mordiendo un pañuelo en cuanto escuchó las quejas de su primogénito, comenzando a dudar de sus orientaciones sexuales.

—¡Ichigoooo! —volvió a atacar la morena— ¡Dejaa! —forcejeó con el chico en el suelo— ¡Sólo un chappy!

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero… mugroso conejo… —dijo entrecortadamente, causado por la pelea con la shinigami y su mareo por el sake— en mi cara!

Su progenitor quiso darse de cabeza contra la pared cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. La pelinegra había cogido un marcador e intentaba por todos los medios rayarle la cara al chico de ceño fruncido. Éste, claro está, intentaba evitarlo dentro de su reprobable estado. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que la morena completara el dibujo de conejo en su rostro, el cual llevaba trazado una oreja en la mejilla del chico.

—¿Papi? —oyó una voz tras suyo. Y al voltearse se encontró con su hija de castaña cabellara, refregándose los ojos producto del sueño—. ¿Por qué… hay tanto ruido? —preguntó, siendo interrumpida por un bostezo.

—¡Yuzu! —susurró, interponiéndose entre ella y la escena de los adolescentes ebrios que se apreciaba tras suyo—. No pasa nada, hija, ve a dormir —mencionó, encaminando a su pequeña hasta las escaleras.

—¿Y dónde está mi hermano? —cuestionó, dejándose guiar por su padre hasta su habitación, atontada por el cansancio de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Ichigo y sus amigos ya están dormidos en la sala.

—Ah… —articuló, cubriendo su boca con su mano para apaciguar otro bostezo—. Diles que… no ensucien mucho la sala…

—¡No te preocupes, hijita, yo me encargo! —declaró con pulgar en alto—. ¡Tu papi no permitirá ni una pelusa fuera de lugar en esta casa!

Con una sonrisa esperó a que su hija atravesara la puerta de la habitación. Y en cuanto Yuzu abandonó el pasillo y se integró nuevamente dentro de su cuarto, Isshin dio una voltereta escalera abajo, se deslizó con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta que alcanzó la puerta y la muralla que lo separaba de la sala.

Después de dudar unos segundos, con el mayor sigilo del mundo asomó su cabeza para echar un vistazo en la sala, cayendo inmediatamente de bruces al suelo producto de la sorpresa que le causó la escena.

—¡Ah…! —masculló desde el piso, apuntando con su dedo señalador.

No sabía que había pasado en esa sala el poco tiempo que se demoró en llevar a su hija hasta su habitación. Por ello, menos iba a tener idea del porqué su hijo se hallaba tumbado boca abajo encima de la morena shinigami, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros femeninos mientras ésta estaba tendida boca arriba y su respiración chocaba con la melena naranja de su primogénito.

—Mmm… —Isshin se paralizó en cuanto escuchó un quejido salir de la pelinegra, mientras ésta se revolvía bajo el brazo del joven.

Rápidamente, a velocidad luz, Isshin Kurosaki se incorporó y huyó de la sala rumbo a las escaleras.

No importaba si revolvía toda la casa en su búsqueda y su hija castaña lo regañaba por la mañana. A cualquier precio ahora sí debía encontrar la cámara fotográfica.

* * *

><p>¡Espero les haya arrancado alguna risa! x3 ¡Saludos!<p> 


End file.
